legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Sheldon J. Plankton
"Hey, pencil neck!, Yeah, you, slither over here!, Surrender that ice cream cone or every waking moment for you will become a swirling torrent of pain and misery!" ''- Plankton Sheldon J. PLankton is a character and villain from ''Spongebob. The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Plankton makes his move here when Discord attacks his base causing him and his friends the Nightosphere Empire to call a truce with Lizbeth, Agent Coulson, Nick Fury and the rest to stop him and Sigma. Plankton reveals to the heroes that Hunson actually was after the Utopia Rings himself but Abadeer couldn't use them due to his dark lordness. Plankton nearly gets stomped on by Soul and get angered that he was called little one. Plankton gets a hammer and he complains but Jeremie points out that it's something he always wanted size. Plankton when he gets Retrovile reveals he scares easily and screams like a girl. At Retrovile somewhere Plankton is familiar with he helps out Hunson Abadeer, Amon, Dracula and Death take down the Morphoids. Plankton then helps Willy and Ciel with figuring out Sophita's blood and then helps the duo with another superhuman serum to aid Lizbeth's plan. Plankton then gives a hand to Fury to find the second half of ring six. LOTM: The Angels Return After Mr. Krabs was locked up for his crimes, Squidward and Spongebob tried to get Plankton to come work with them at the Kool Krab. But Plankton would have none of it! For him, it was either all or nothing. He is still determined to steal the Krabby Patty formula and take the reborn Krusty Krab for himself. He hopes that working with Baraggan and unleashing the mysterious power that the villains seek will aid him in success. Fire Rebellion Storyline Street Speedsters Plankton will be the Main Antagonist of the fourth season of the Fire Rebellion Storyline. He'll be opposed by Alex Taylor. Allies, neutral and enemies Friends: Dennis the Hitman (formerly), Hunson Abadeer and the Nightosphere Empire, Merryweather Security Neutral: Don Percival, Father (KND) Enemies: Spongebob, Patrick, Mr. Krabs, Squidward, Sandy, Dennis the Hitman, S.H.E.I.L.D, the Justice League, Lizbeth, the X-Men, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Danny Phantom, Timmy Turner, Jimmy Neutron, Tak, Invader Zim, Discord, the Dystopia League, Sigma, the Sigma Organization, Alex Taylor, Lester Crest, Trevor Philips and his Enterprise, Frank Underwood. Voiced by: Doug Lawrence Gallery plankton 1.jpg plankton 2.jpg plankton 3.jpg plankton 4.jpg plankton 5.jpg|"N" is for "no survivors...!" planktons.jpg|"I just want to talk." One_coarse_meal_7.jpg|Plankton trying to kill himself krabs and plankton as babies.jpg|Krabs and Plankton as babies TheMainDrainPlug.png|Krabs and Plankton as kids Plankton.jpg Plankton_in_Stop-motion.jpg sheldon_j__plankton_by_eeyorbstudios-d8gykxv.png Poorplankton.jpg 180px-Whale Chases Plankton.jpg Planktondrivenisnane.jpg Plankton-spongebob-squarepants-21699924-200-200.jpg plankton now listen.jpg plankton sinister.png plankton ticked.png Category:Characters Category:Non Humans Category:Characters hailing from the Spongebob Universe Category:Villains Category:Characters who are brought back from the Dead Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Scientists Category:The V Nightosphere Crusaders of the Empire Category:Animals Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:The Multi-Universal Galactic Alliance Category:Villains who join forces with Heroes Category:Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Guest Stars Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Meister of War Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Mad Scientist Category:Weak but Skilled Characters Category:Evil Genius Category:Inventors Category:The4everreival's Favorite Villains Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Mr. Lawrence Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Cowards Category:Enemies of Lucemon Category:Members of the Nickelodeon Family Category:Fire Rebellion Main Villains Category:Characters that hail from the Nickelodeon universe Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Category:Videos Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Yuichi Nagashima Category:Crustaceans Category:Brotherhood of Vader Category:Main Characters Category:Main Villains Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Characters who Debutted in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Members of Hunson Abadeer's Empire Category:The New Hunson Abadeer Empire Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady`s story) Category:Children of the Autobots' villains